


Делать то, что люди ненавидят

by IryStorm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их отношения были полным провалом. Имаеши согласился на них только потому, что оба они представляли Аомине на месте другого. Но пора было прекращать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Делать то, что люди ненавидят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Always Did What People Hated Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335706) by [knightswhosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay). 



> Переведено в рамках Имаеши-недельки на diary.ru

— Нет. — Он посмотрел на светловолосую стерву, которая стояла рядом, прислонившись к металлической сетке, огораживающей баскетбольную площадку. Все всегда происходило на этой площадке, всегда был вечер и улицы были пусты. Гулять в одиночку ей и правда не стоило, но он никогда не провожал ее домой. 

— Нет, — повторил он, хотя она была уже наполовину раздета. Большие груди так и норовили выскочить из бюстгальтера, фарфоровая кожа раскраснелась от гнева. Она была так зла на него! А ведь он даже не любил таких, как она, предпочитал худеньких девочек младше себя, с едва заметным налетом упитанности. И не любил женщин с аппетитной фигурой, которые буквально читали его мысли.

В средней школе Ханамия как-то назвал его самым ужасным человеком, и был чертовски прав. Все это началось с простого совпадения — простого совпадения, как она сказала, но Имаеши не был дураком. Он знал, что они не просто так столкнулись на той самой баскетбольной площадке, на которую он, словно сумасшедший, приходил каждый вечер — после того, как трахнул очередную милую штучку, заставляя кончать на его пальцы, сжиматься вокруг члена.

И она просила так же очаровательно, взмахивая ресницами, и предлагала шоколад, который наверняка не сама делала. Имаеши согласился, потому что знал, как облажался, с самого начала знал, что трахали они не друг друга. Ее трахал Дайки-Дайки-Дайки — так она взывала во тьму, будто бы тот мог услышать ее, находясь на другом континенте, словно ему было не все равно. Имаеши знал, что у нее наверняка хранятся записи всех игр НБА, что она пойдет домой и будет мастурбировать на диване, звать Дайки, представляя, как тот в нее входит, берет ее — до тех пор, пока не сможет ходить и даже дышать. Он знал, потому что делал то же самое, потому что когда был пьян, трахал только парней выше себя.

Имаеши отказал, даже когда ее колготки и трусики опутали лодыжки, потому что всегда делал то, что люди ненавидели.

— Почему? — спросила она, скрещивая руки так, что грудь поднималась — будто это могло заставить его передумать.

Он склонился ближе, не прикасаясь.

— Послушай, маленькая шлюшка, я больше не собираюсь изображать из себя Аомине. Даже шлюхи называют меня по имени.

— Ревнуешь? Разве ты не знал с самого начала, во что ввязываешься?

— Я не дурак, принцесса. И делал это по той же причине, что и ты. Но сейчас собираюсь прекратить. — Имаеши отвернулся и пошел к кольцу, чтобы прихватить забытый мяч. Пора было идти домой. 

— А что, если... 

Он замер, склонившись к мячу, ожидая, пока она закончит.

— Что, если мы, ты и я, будем трахаться... нет, не так. Если мы будем заниматься любовью, только мы, и никто другой? Как насчет этого, Имаеши? — Голос ее дрожал, и грех было этим не воспользоваться. 

Он выпрямился и, постукивая мячом о землю, пошел к ней. Она следила за его движениями. Имаеши взял ее за подбородок и пристально вгляделся в глаза.

— Боишься звать меня по имени, Сацуки? Считаешь, что еще сохранила остатки гордости?

Она сглотнула.

— Нет, Шоичи, я не боюсь.

Он провел пальцами по ее подбородку, шее, скользнул по ключицам и груди, сжал ее крепко. Она выдохнула.

— Ты даже не мой типаж.

— Не здесь, — сказала она. — Тут неспокойно.

Имаеши выпустил баскетбольный мяч, чтобы освободить вторую руку. Обхватил ее лицо ладонями, проведя большим пальцем по щеке. 

— Сацуки хочет заниматься любовью, такой любовью, где она снимает мои очки и мы зовем друг друга по имени. А после — засыпаем в одной постели.

— Да, — выдохнула она и потянулась за его очками. Он не возражал. Имаеши не был дураком — всегда знал, когда проигрывает, а когда побеждает.


End file.
